patience
by esmeaplatt
Summary: Carlisle and Emmett having a talk in preparation for Emmett's wedding night.


**patience**

* * *

"Come in." Emmett said when he heard a gentle knock at his door.

Carlisle poked his head inside. "Hey, can we talk?"

Emmett waved him inside, sitting down on the edge of his bed as he smiled at the older vampire.

Carlisle took a seat in one of the chairs Emmett had situated in his room. It was the messiest of all the rooms in the house but there was something homey about it. It reminded him of the home he and Edward kept before Esme came in and told them that they were living like animals.

"While the girls are in town, I thought we could discuss your wedding night." Carlisle said, crossing his legs and sitting back in the chair with his hands resting on his knee. An attempt to look casual that was failing miserably.

Rosalie and Emmett had set their wedding date for the end of the month. The two of them were practically bursting with excitement, so very in love. Esme and Carlisle thought it was incredibly sweet while Edward wrinkled his nose every time he stumbled upon them sharing kisses. Their thoughts were insufferable, the teenager had said many times.

"I hate to break it to you, Carlisle, but my old man beat you to the birds and the bees talk."

"Yes, I'm sure you've learned all about sex. That is not what I want to discuss with you."

Emmett watched the man that he was starting to love as a father shift almost uncomfortably. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

"You're aware of Rosalie's past. Of what led her to this life."

Emmett's face fell slightly, the playful expression turning to that of anger and sadness. "Yeah." He muttered. "She told me."

Carlisle nodded. He was quiet for a moment before going on. "I don't want to add pressure or…restrictions on your wedding night. It should be whatever the two of you want it to be but I feel as though I should advise you on the importance of patience and gentility when being intimate with someone that has been…violated in that way."

"I won't hurt her."

"I know." Carlisle said quickly. "You would never hurt her intentionally. But…you need to understand that this may very well be the most difficult thing Rosalie has ever done. To trust yourself with another after being hurt so badly, it will take all of her strength."

Emmett nodded slowly, listening.

"You have to be careful. You need to listen to her. If she tells you that she doesn't like something you've done or she seems upset…if she says 'no' or asks you to stop, you _must_ do so."

"I know, Carlisle. I'll listen to her."

Carlisle watched his newest son, the sincerity in his eyes. He loved Rosalie very much, of that Carlisle was sure. "Loving someone who has had their trust broken is a difficult thing."

"What do you mean? Has Esme-?"

"She's told you her story, Emmett."

"I know. I just thought- I didn't know that he…" His brow furrowed, anger bubbling up inside of him. Anger for the woman that loved him like a son, anger for the love of his life. "How could anyone hurt them?"

Carlisle sighed softly. "I don't know, son."

Emmett shook his head.

"I recommend discussing your wedding night with Rosalie before the fact. It will be good for the two of you to be on the same page. Nothing unexpected for either of you that night."

"Is that what you did?"

Carlisle nodded. "Esme and I discussed it at great lengths."

"And it was good?"

Carlisle chuckled softly. "It was."

"She was okay?"

"She was. And Rosalie will be too. You just need to be patient. Communication is everything in a marriage, Emmett. With this and with everything else the two of you will experience during your years together, you have to be open and honest."

"Patience. Communication. Honesty." Emmett repeated. "I'll talk to Rose when she gets home."

"Good." Carlisle said, standing. "I'm very happy for the two of you. Finding someone to share your life is a wonderful thing. I don't know of two people more deserving of each other."

Emmett smiled as he stood too. "Thanks, Carlisle. You and Esme are perfect for each other too. I'm glad you have each other."

Emmett pulled Carlisle into a hug, squeezing the doctor tightly before pulling back.

Carlisle smiled and squeezed Emmett's arms before pulling back. "Do you need help with any of the wedding details?"

"Rose is handling most of it." Emmett explained, turning to look at his tuxedo hanging on the back of his door. "Could you help me pick a necktie, though? I have a few that match the wedding colors but I don't know which one looks best."

"Sure." Carlisle said, following Emmett over to his tie rack that Esme had insisted he needed when they were buying furniture for his room. Since that day over a year ago, this was the first time Emmett would be using it. "Now, Esme would tell you that my sense of style is lacking but neckties? I'm an expert."

"Aren't you older than neckties?" Emmett teased as he watched Carlisle shuffle through the options.

Carlisle laughed. "Actually, neckties are about five years or so older than me. They were invented during the French Thirty Years war. I was born while that war was still going on."

"Wow." Emmett mused, holding one of the options up to his chest and then tossing it aside when Carlisle shook his head.


End file.
